Dance Recital
by Penelope Cross
Summary: "Yeah," Brittany says and she squeezes Santana's hand softly.  Santana makes everything easier and better and warmer.  Always.


**AN:** This is a really crappy, day late birthday present to my darling Beta, Blackshield. She is fantastic and a way better writer and her drabbles are to die for so you should totally look her up.

Anyway, fluff is like...my weak point but I really tried here.

Happy birthday, awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Dance Recital<strong>

"So, tell me again why we're here when we could be at home...alone...getting our sweet lady kisses on?" Santana asks, a slight scowl etched onto her face.

Brittany turns to look at her and shrugs, knowing it's all for show, that Santana is actually glad to be here. Brittany knows Santana loves to go places with her family. Brittany's pretty sure Santana knows that but also know Brittany won't say anything about it. Brittany keeps all of her secrets.

"When I told Sarah that you were coming with us to her dance recital she got so happy. You know you'll have fun, San," Brittany says. She reaches a hand out and grabs Santana's, lacing their fingers together the way that Brittany loves. Santana's hands are so soft and always so warm. It feels good to hold her hand, to touch a part of her even if she is just _right there_.

Santana looks around, Brittany guesses she's checking to see where Brittany's parents have gone. Brittany can see her father ahead of them, grabbing seats on the risers in the gymnasium. Her mother had disappeared to fix Sarah's hair.

"I'm pretty sure Sarah is only doing dance because you dance," Santana says shrugging. Brittany knows it isn't mean, just a statement. She speaks Santana pretty well.

Brittany knows she's right. "Yeah, but that's sweet, isn't it? Plus, we get to go out to dinner afterwards and my parents totally love you and are gonna invite you along and probably pay," Brittany says, her words running together the longer she talks. Brittany thinks she loves it when Santana spends time with her family more than Santana. It's weird how things just kind of feel more complete with Santana around, like she rounds them out, even though that makes five people all together.

Santana rolls her eyes as a small smile outshines the smirk from earlier. "It is sweet," she says and Brittany isn't sure if she's talking about Sarah or her parents.

Brittany pulls her along the wall of the gym. She weaves around the parents and other children easily, pulling Santana up the steps quickly and sliding onto the blue seat until she bumps playfully into her dad. "Glad you decided to accept our invitation," Brittany's dad says, smiling at Santana. He had already said that once to her in the car ride over to the gym, but Brittany knows he really likes her.

"Well, you know how much I love Sarah," Santana says, voice chipper.

Brittany knows the voice isn't an act, that the act is when Santana says she doesn't like doing family things because she's not used to doing them with her own family. "And Sarah loves you," Brittany says nudging shoulders with Santana.

"Well, who doesn't?" Santana jokes to Brittany, nudging her back.

Brittany smiles at her and giggles softly at Santana's behavior. She loves that Santana will play with her in public now, acting like they're kids again and nothing else really matters except what they want or feel like doing. Brittany loves that Santana isn't so worried about what everyone else thinks.

They sit in silence for a while, looking around the gym, waiting for Brittany's mother to come back from fixing Sarah's hair before the performance.

"I haven't been here in forever," Santana says suddenly.

"Yeah," Brittany agrees, turning to watch Santana. Her eyes are moving over the gym, as if she's trying to etch the image into her mind or maybe she's trying to pull some old memories out from someplace deep? Either way she seems to be thinking hard and Brittany waits quietly for her to continue to talk.

"We met here, in Mrs. Justice's class in third grade," Santana says quietly, turning to look at Brittany.

Brittany knows that look Santana has. It's that things-suddenly-mean-so-much-more look that Santana uses when she says something big, like when she told Brittany she loved her for the first time or told her she was really happy that one time at Breadstix.

Brittany remembers exactly the day she met Santana. "We did." She nods and doesn't even have to work for the memory to float to the surface of her mind.

"You were crying," Santana says and her face sags a little bit, as if the far away memory of Brittany crying hurts her.

Brittany laughs in her throat. "Silly little thing I was," she says smiling.

"You were adorable," Santana says, eyes looking a little past Brittany, recalling the memory.

"You thought I was adorable?" Brittany asks, skeptical.

"I thought you shouldn't be crying, you were too nice to cry," Santana says, focusing her dark eyes back on Brittany's face.

Brittany is quiet for a second. She lets her eyes wander over Santana's face and she feels her heart do that little flutter thing it does when Santana is near or does something sweet. "You're sweet."

Santana smiles at her, a soft smile that Brittany knows is just for her. "Do you remember why you were crying?"

Brittany laughs out loud this time and shakes her head, bumping her shoulder to Santana's. "I was looking up a word in the dictionary because the teacher told me too and I turned the page too fast and it ripped."

Santana laughs at that and squeezes Brittany's hand once. "You silly little thing," Santana says, repeating Brittany's words with a big grin, the one she wears when she's genuinely happy, the one Brittany really loves.

"I was such a sensitive little kid. I just felt so bad because I had hurt it, San," Brittany says. She tries to keep her tone serious but her face betrays her grinning in response to Santana's.

"Sorry that took so long," Brittany's mom says as she sits down next to Santana. "I had to fix Sarah's hair then got roped into fixing everyone else's. Apparently, I'm extremely fast and really good."

Brittany nods and brings Santana's hand to her mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. "Truth," she says simply.

"But they should be going on any moment," her mom says. "Did you bring the camera?"

/

The recital is really short. Brittany watches as the dancers are presented to the audience of parents and family members. She claps for each little girl but she can't help but yell and fist pump when Sarah's name is called. She can't help smiling so big when Santana cheers really loudly with her.

While each little girls name is being called, Brittany watches Santana looking around the gym. She looks too. All of the parents have cameras pulled out or their iPhones, recording the recital with the dorkiest looks on their faces Brittany has ever seen. It's that same look her parents got the first time she told them she was going on a date or when Sarah lost her first tooth.

"Look at all the cameras," Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. The breath tickling her skin. Brittany nods and doesn't say anything because her dad is holding their camcorder trained on Sarah right beside them.

The dance itself is very simple and adorable. Brittany watches Sarah and sees that she's okay. She isn't the best one in the group but she looks happy and Brittany can see concentration on her face. The routine is to a Justin Bieber song that Brittany knows all of the words to and knows that Santana doesn't really like. She mouths along and dances in her seat very discreetly, eliciting a small laugh from Santana.

When the recital ends, which it feels like it does rather quickly, Brittany jumps up and Santana follows. Their hands are linked together still. They move quickly, beating the rush of people who want to reach their child. They find Sarah easily enough.

Brittany releases Santana's hand to pull Sarah into a tight hug. "You were good," she says and she means it. "I'm so happy you're dancing."

"Yeah, kid," Santana says, patting Sarah on the head affectionately.

"Santana you're here," Sarah says quickly, throwing herself at Santana and hugging her around the middle.

Brittany chuckles as Santana is forced to take a step back to steady herself.

"I'm here," Santana says in an excited voice, wrapping her arms around Sarah.

"Sarah," Brittany's mother squeals. Sarah releases Santana and dives into her mothers arms. "Oh my girl, you were so good," she says. She holds Sarah so tight and Brittany watches the way Santana looks at them, a very soft half-smile on her face.

"Alright, where's my hug?" Brittany's dad jokes. He crouches down and Sarah throws her arms around his neck. He lifts her off the ground like she weighs nothing and holds onto her, spinning around once, causing Sarah to squeal happily.

The gym is full of families hugging and talking and laughing. Full of pictures being taken and little kids running around. Brittany can't help but feel so full of warmth. She loves these types of situations where she can spend time with her family and have Santana right there with her.

But Santana's always been family.

"Alright, my girls," Brittany's dad says, putting Sarah back down on the gym floor. "There are so many of you." He looks at all four in turn.

Brittany moves close to Santana and grabs her hand.

"Sarah, since this is _your_ night," Brittany's dad says in a big voice as if he's announcing the winner of a contest. "You get to decide where we go out to eat tonight."

"I do?" Sarah asks looking at her mom, as if to double check that he's being serious.

"You do," she says, smiling at her.

"I can pick anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Brittany's dad says.

"Oh my god, if she picks Breadstix's she'll be my new favorite Pierce," Santana whispers in Brittany's ear.

Brittany leans into Santana, pouting slightly. She can't help but want to always be touching Santana, especially when her warm breath on her ear sends little tingles to every nook and cranny of her body.

"Well?" Brittany prompts.

"McDonald's," Sarah says after a moment. She nods, as if confirming the idea with herself. "Yes."

"Seriously?" Santana says quietly.

Brittany laughs.

Brittany's mom frowns and her dad smiles big, Brittany knows that's because McDonald's has a dollar menu and Breadstix doesn't.

/

They're standing in line at McDonald's. Brittany's parents and Sarah are in front ordering. "I dunno what I want, San," Brittany says to Santana. They aren't holding hands but that's only because Brittany can't stand still as she bounces up and down slightly, looking over the menu. "What're you getting?"

"Honey mustard grilled wrap," Santana says simply. "It's Micky D's, Britt Britt, we've been here a billion times."

"I know, but the choices," Brittany whines.

Her parents step aside. "Go ahead and order, Santana, dinner is on us," Brittany's dad says to Santana.

Santana smiles her award winning smile at Brittany's dad. "Thank you," she says and her voice is so genuine that Brittany forgets she's supposed to be picking out something to eat and just watches Santana. She steps up to the counter. "I'll have a grilled honey mustard wrap," she says.

"That's all?" Brittany's mom says.

"Oh," says Santana and her mouth makes an 'o'. "And a Diet Coke?"

"You can get whatever you want," Brittany's mom says frowning slightly.

"That's really enough. I'm not too hungry," Santana says stepping aside. "Britt?"

"Oh yeah," says Brittany. She eyes the menu carefully. "I want a...uh," she clicks her teeth together a few times. "There's like a lot of pressure," she says looking around and seeing all eyes on her. There are people behind her waiting in line and Brittany starts to feel a little nervous.

"It's fine," Santana says, stepping close to her and finding her hand, lacing their fingers together the way she knows Brittany likes. "Do you want a wrap like I got?"

"Um, I just don't know. I don't know why," Brittany says, biting at her bottom lip.

"That's fine," Santana says again. Her eyes scan the menu above their heads. "Do you want chicken or beef?"

Brittany waits for a second before replying. "Chicken."

"Want a club?"

"No, that's too much," Brittany says. She looks up at the girl behind the counter who is wearing a small frown. "I'm sorry, I'm trying."

The girl just shrugs.

"Don't worry, Britt," Santana says, squeezing her hand again.

Brittany looks at the tray on the counter and how half of their food has already been placed on it. She starts to worry again.

"How about a McChicken?" Santana says quietly next to her. "It's small and chicken."

"Yeah," Brittany says and she squeezes Santana's hand softly. Santana makes everything easier and better and warmer. "I'll have a McChicken and like...a coke."

The girl nods as she pushes buttons on her register. Brittany's dad moves forward to finally pay her when Brittany says, "And a medium fry." She had really wanted fries but forgot when she couldn't decide exactly what else she wanted. "You'll share with me, right?" She asks Santana who is grinning at her like she just did the cutest thing ever.

"Always," Santana says, pulling her towards the drink station.

Brittany watches as Santana fills her cup full of ice and then adds Diet Coke. She never drinks anything but Diet Coke. Brittany on the other hand likes to mix her pop. She fills her cup halfway full of ice. She fills it halfway with Coke, then a lot of Sprite, then some MelloYello because she feels like no one ever gets any because Mountain Dew is way better, then fills the rest of the cup up with Dr. Pepper.

"Gross," Santana says, scrunching her face at Brittany's concoction.

"You haven't even tried it," Brittany says, filling Sarah's kids sized cup with Sprite.

"Neither have you," Santana replies, giggling at her.

Brittany shrugs, putting a lid on Sarah's cup and handing it to her. She skips towards her parents, who have commandeered a large circular booth in the corner of the dining room. "Thanks for helping me, sometimes I just get a little confused about stuff," Brittany says quietly, looking down at her drink.

"No worries, babe, I always gots you," Santana says, grabbing a straw and pushing it through the lid on her cup. "Now let's go eat."

Brittany never uses straws, or lids for that matter. There's something about them that she just doesn't really like. She feels like straws are kind of gross, especially when you're eating. She eats her McChicken and it tastes awesome. She hasn't had one in ever. Being a Cheerio doesn't really a lot of room for eating fast food, especially McDonald's.

She shares her fries with Santana and they go through a lot of ketchup. Like, Brittany has to get up to get a few more of those cups you fill with ketchup twice. She loves ketchup. Sarah talks non-stop about dance and how she loves that Justin Bieber song and how she can't believe she was allowed to get the Mighty Kids Meal that has six nuggets instead of four.

Brittany watches Santana a lot. She watches the way she can't help but smile when Sarah says something completely random and adorable because she's just a little kid. She loves the way Santana's eyes crinkle at the corners and how she looks so light in moments like these. Santana catches her watching her, though.

"What're you looking at?" She asks, faking a gruff voice.

"Nothin'," Brittany says, looking away quickly and dipping a fry into ketchup.

"Uh-huh," Santana says.

When everyone is done Sarah begs until she gets an ice cream. Santana declines the offer for some and so does Brittany. She really does feel full. She had like...a ton of ketchup. Maybe even literally a ton.

/

Brittany is driving Santana home and the drive is quiet. Santana hasn't really said much in the car and Brittany can tell she's just thinking about something. Brittany parks in Santana's driveway. She turns the car off and sits there for a moment. Santana doesn't move.

"I'm glad you came tonight," she says honestly. She doesn't know why Santana is still being so quiet, though and it makes her feel a little uneasy.

"Me too," Santana says softly.

"Yeah, I know that's not like, your scene or whatever, but it was awesome having you around," Brittany says, looking up at Santana.

Santana turns to look at Brittany. "You don't think sitting with all those parents and watching them video tape their kids dancing isn't my thing?" Her face is soft and her tone is something that Brittany can't automatically place, especially with her words.

Brittany decides to shrug in response.

Santana nods and looks at the dashboard.

Brittany doesn't say anything. She keeps quiet, too. She doesn't always have to be doing or saying something with Santana, it's one of the best things about being with her. They can just sit in silence and feel comfortable.

"Can I say something?" Santana asks quietly after a while.

"Better than anyone I know," Brittany replies. She isn't trying to be funny but she feels her heart do a little happy flip when Santana smiles that shy smile and giggles quietly.

"Seeing all of those parents with their cameras out and how they had those big stupid grins on their faces and the way your parents just wrapped Sarah up in their arms like she was so special..." She stopped and turned to look at Brittany. "I want that. I never thought I did but now that..." She stopped and looked away quickly. "But now I just want that, you know? I wanna be at some lame recital that doesn't really mean anything. I want to take a stupid amount of pictures and clap like a maniac when our kid is the one performing." Brittany feels her face get really hot and her palms get a little clammy and her stomach twists in the best way but Santana doesn't notice and keeps talking. "I want to take our family out to dinner afterwards and scowl at our oldest for texting on his iPhone 17 while his sister dances or sings or whatever it is she's doing. I want him to roll his eyes because his moms are being so crazy over nothing. But it's not really nothing, it's kind of everything and he wouldn't get it because he isn't like...so in love with the person he's meant to be with. Like I would be."

Santana bites at her lip before amending her statement, "Like I am."

Santana looks shyly back to Brittany, like she can't believe she's said all of that. Like she can't believe she just said so much. Brittany can't help but smile so wide her face starts to hurt. She just watches Santana and feels a little dizzy because she can't look at anything but Santana's warm eyes.

"Britt?" Santana asks after a moment.

"Our kids?" Brittany says and she's a little surprised to find that her voice is a little pinched, a little bit higher pitched than it usually is.

"What?" Santana asks quietly, voice unsure.

"You said our kids," Brittany says quickly.

"I did," Santana says, glancing away quickly and then back to Brittany. It's nervous and all kinds of adorable. "Sometimes...I think about that. About the future and stuff...with you."

"You do?" Brittany asks and she thinks it might be a little silly that her eyes are a little bit blurry because she's starting to tear up, silly like when she cried over the dictionary page she ripped in third grade. Yet, Santana's words feel so big that she knows it isn't silly at all. It's actually really kind of huge and it makes Brittany feel full and so happy that she isn't sure what to do with herself.

She leans over the console and kisses Santana. It's a little sloppy because all she wants to do is make contact with her and wasn't really paying attention. Santana chuckles into Brittany's lips and tilts her head, kissing her back before pulling gently away.

"What was that for?" She asks, still grinning at Brittany in that Santana way that makes Brittany feel like dancing because she knows she put it there.

"Because I can. Because I love you," Brittany says, brushing at her eyes. "Because that sounds so nice. How many kids do we have in your future?"

Santana's grin grows impossibly wide. "Three, I think. Two boys and a little girl."

"What are there names?" Brittany asks, snaking her hands over the console and wrapping them both into Santana's, trying to tangle their fingers together into knots that will never come out.

"I really like the name John. I know it's kind of plain sounding but I think it's strong. Or maybe something really cool like..."

"Landon," Brittany says just loud enough for Santana to hear. It's her turn to look down, shy. "I like Landon."

Santana is silent for a beat. "Yeah?"

Brittany nods and looks up to Santana. "Sometimes I think about it, too. I like the name Emily, too or Evelyn."

Brittany watches as Santana's eyes wander over Brittany's face and finally come to rest on her eyes. "Those are really great names, Britt," she says and her voice sounds pinched too, like maybe her throat is just a little bit tight.

They spend an hour in the car, talking about names and the Future and what all of that means. They hold each others hands the entire time and don't notice the way time flies. They make each other laugh and make each other so happy that they both cry a little bit but Brittany knows that it's just because what they're talking about is too much to feel at once.

She feels like her body is humming with anticipation of what's to come in the future, with Santana.

Always with Santana.


End file.
